She Will be Loved
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Jericho/Steph lol i can never get enough of them and oddly enough they cant get anough of each other. story in chris's perspective of there "relationship". Songfic to Maroon 5's She will be loved


**Another Randome STEPH/JERICHO song fic one shot. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

The first time I saw her I was instantly drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She was young and beautiful and I was a warm blooded male. "Who's she?" I asked one of the guys. I listened as he told me that she was Stephanie McMahon, Vince's eighteen-year-old daughter. She had trouble written all over her and I was all about trouble. I was hanging around backstage hoping to get noticed when I noticed her. I definitely wanted to work for this company in the future, it was my dream…so I decided then and there that the boss's daughter had "no no" written all over her.

**She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her**

I didn't know then that not so long down the road I would be working for the biggest wrestling company in the United States and the world. I now had to see this goddess everyday. I watched her from afar; she always seemed so secluded like she just wanted to be someone else and not a McMahon for just a moment. I didn't blame her it seemed as though her father was always hovering over her shoulder telling her what to do. But that was the choice she made when she became part of the family business.

**She always belonged to someone else**

Over time we became friends and before I knew it I was her confidant. I had grown tired of waiting for the right time and settled on becoming her friend. She told me everything and I was crushed when she told me that she was dating Paul. First she belonged to her father and now like a male cat it seemed that HHH had pissed his scent all over her.

Time passed and they got married, the moment that ring hit her finger he was hers forever…or so I thought.

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**

It was late one night and I almost didn't believe that there could actually be someone knocking on my door at that hour. I flicked the covers back and stumbled down the stairs to the door. When I opened it I didn't believe my eyes, I rubbed them making sure that the sight before me was real. There in the doorway was none other then the billion dollar princess Stephanie McMahon.

"Steph?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't speak she simply placed her hands on my face and pulled me in to meet her lips. I kissed her back quickly then pulled away.

"I drove for hours and some how I got here." She said. "I think it's were I belong."

"What about Paul?" I questioned.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the light and I could tell that she had been crying. "Did he hurt you?" I asked her my hands never leaving her face. She simply nodded. I didn't know exactly what he had done then but I knew her heart was breaking and mine was breaking for her.

I kissed her intensely and before I realised what was happening I had carried her upstairs. "Are you sure about this?" I said, she nodded and I continued.

I can't tell you or even possibly attempt to tell you how many times we've been together since then.

**I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

And she's right beside me now, lying next to me in my bed somewhere she seems to be more and more these days.

I roll over and place a small kiss on the nape of her neck, stifling her moan by moving my lips to hers passionately.

It didn't matter that we had just spent the whole night together and the night before that to; I could never ever get my fill of this woman. She brought out things in me that I didn't know were there.

It's always the same thing, she comes to me in tears and I do whatever it takes to put that smile on her face again. My role of confidant had changed so much in the course of our "friendship". Sometimes I think that she is starting to look for reasons to wind up on my doorstep.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

I would go to the ends of the earth to make the hurt she feels go away. Two men still control her life, her father (who she would die loyal to) and her husband (a man her father views as perfection). She wont leave him, she doesn't think she can. I know that she would survive without her father controlling her but a daddy's girl is never going to see it like that.

And the scary thing? I don't mind one bit that my life has turned into somewhat of a soap opera, with drama flying in every direction.

**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

I actually find myself longing for her to show up. Its not that I want to see her hurting like she does when she usually runs to my arms but I'm selfish and I want her with me.

**And she will be loved  
****She will be loved**

Because when she's with me…she's loved.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

"Your absolutely stunning." I tell her.

"I'm a mess." She glanced across me to the clock. "It's six in the morning how stunning can I look?"

"Beautiful." I say running my fingers gently up her arm.

**I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

I look at her beside me and I can't help but smile knowing that he must be wondering where she is. Who she's with, if anyone?

"Stephanie?" I ask. "Do you love me?"

She moves to look at me propping herself up on her elbow and smiles. "Of course I love you."

I look away, not able to look her in the face as I ask her. "More then him?"

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along**

"I ask myself that question everyday and I always come to the same conclusion…"

My heart was in my chest, I wasn't so sure I was ready to hear this.

Her brown eyes met mine before she spoke. "And what I feel for him doesn't even compare to what I feel for you…but you know I have to stay with him."

**My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

"I know." I tell her kissing her lightly. "But no matter what you're always going to have me, I'll always be here for you." I said taking her hand in mine.

Her smile turns to a frown quickly as she hears my last words. "I can't ask you to do that for me." She says. "You need to make a family of your own."

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

"I'd give up everything for one more moment with you Steph. I've loved you since the day I saw you and nothing else matters."

"I think this should be the last time we see each other." She says bluntly rolling over and covering her nakedness in the clean white sheets, like I hadn't just explored the body she was now hiding. "I need to work out my marriage, Paul isn't that bad."

"Paul isn't that bad?" I repeat. "This about a man who was living with another woman when you met him and continued to live with this same woman even after you to were together."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Steph, I watched you pine after him, I watched you hurt again and again over the years at his hands. Don't you think it's time you realised that I am what makes your marriage bearable?"

"It's over Chris."

But I knew it wasn't. I think this was about the third time she has threatened to do this.

**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of a knock on my door. I glance at the clock (3 AM) and I smile. I know it's her.

I run down the stairs as fast as my feet could take me and fling open the door smiling. My smile soon fades when I watch her eyes full of tears burry her face in my chest.

"It's ok." I said running my fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I thought I could do it but I couldn't Chris."

"I know."

"I thought I could leave you but I couldn't, then I thought I could leave him but I couldn't. I love you Chris and I need you, like this."

I looked down at her and kissed her lightly before I squeezed her tightly, wrapping my arms around her neck. "And I'm always going to be here."

"He doesn't get me like you do." She said crying loudly into my shoulder.

"It's ok."

Who knows how many more time will go through this. And maybe someday she will leave one of us.

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**


End file.
